Juste un concert
by Sacha Oak
Summary: Jeanne à vingt deux ans, les cheveux courts, rêve d'être institutrice à Orléans et est fan de métal et de rock. Elle est assez banale en somme. Sa vie est tracée et elle est convaincue qu'elle sera heureuse. Oui. Sauf que Jeanne adore le groupe Eagle of Death métal. Et ça tombe bien, elle se trouve à Paris pour assister à leur concert du Bataclan. Court OS.


**_Je ne pensais pas écrire un nouveau texte sur ce genre de sujet. J'ai été choqué en apprenant ces attaques, il y a déjà un peu plus de quatre mois mais cette histoire m'est venu alors je l'ai écrite. Je n'ai perdu personne mais je connais des personnes ayant perdu une proche, une sœur, une amie... Loin de moi la volonté de faire une leçon de morale (je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour cela) mais je voulais juste dire que contre le fanatisme et l'aveuglement seuls l'instruction, les livres et la tolérance sont salutaires. Ne cédons pas aux amalgames mais tachons de comprendre pourquoi des français deviennent Djihadistes, c'est à l'origine du problème qu'il faut s'attaquer en priorité._**

 ** _Mes propos n'engagent que moi, bien sur, mais je le pense sincèrement._**

* * *

 _Vendredi 13 Novembre 2015, 21 heures 37 minutes, Bataclan_

Les enceintes déversent un flot de notes à un volume indécent. Autour d'elle, les gens crient plus qu'ils ne chantent les paroles. Jeanne crie avec eux en secouant la tête au rythme de la musique endiablée. Le son des basses fait vibrer son corps et trouve écho en elle. Son cœur bat au rythme de la batterie et elle se balance, ondulant des hanches en symbiose avec le son. Elle a économisé pendant plusieurs mois pour s'acheter cette place de concert, avec son groupe préféré _Eagle of Death Metal_. Elle sourit de toute ses dents et crie avec les autres. Les pans de sa veste en cuir frappent ses flancs tandis qu'elle saute sur place.

Au début, elle croit que c'est des pétards. Les gros qu'on utilise lors du 14 juillet. Elle trouve ça cool. Puis elle voit le visage du guitariste se décomposer et elle comprend que ce n'est pas prévue. Et surtout que ce n'est pas des pétards. Elle entend les cries se changer en hurlements et couvrir les basses et les pétards se rapprocher d'elle. Elle entend la Terreur. Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Que se passe-t-il ?

Puis elle voit. Et tout s'effondre autour d'elle. Elle voit l'éclat des armes à feu briller avec la lumière des projecteurs, elle voit les yeux fous et révulser des assaillants, elle voit leurs visages à peine plus âgés que le sien. Elle voit l'arme se diriger vers là où elle se trouve et elle voit l'homme à coté d'elle tomber au sol avec fracas, une giclée de sang tiède lui éclaboussant le visage. Elle croise le regard de l'un d'eux et n'y voit que du feu et du vide.

Jeanne court. Elle a peur. Non. Elle a Peur. La vrai Peur, la Peur de la mort. La seule qui est vraiment effrayante et fondée. Celle qu'elle n'a jamais connue. Jeanne a Peur et elle court. Son visage est couvert d'un sang qui n'est pas le sien et elle court. Elle entend les cries. Ses cries ? Ceux de quelqu'un d'autre ? De qui ? Elle ne sait pas. Elle court. Ses mains poussent les corps moites qui se pressent autour d'elle et l'étouffe. Elle doit se sortir d'ici. Elle doit vivre. Elle ne veux pas mourir ! Mais Jeanne ne court plus.

Il y a un garçon d'à peine 14 ans au sol. Elle voit un des assaillants lever son arme vers lui pour lui mettre une balle dans la tête. Sans savoir d'où lui vient cette élan, Jeanne se rue sur lui en criant de rage. Elle tente de lui arracher son arme mais il la repousse d'un coup de crosse dans la mâchoire avant de presser la détente. La douleur transperce son ventre et elle hurle à s'en arracher les cordes vocales en tombant. Le garçon s'est enfuit. Elle grimace un sourire douloureux, du sang au bord des lèvres.

Jeanne a froid. Et elle a peur aussi. Dans sa bouche elle a le goût de ferraille du sang et elle déteste ça. Elle pleure. Alors c'est fini ? Elle va mourir là ? Comme ça, par terre avec une putain de balle dans le corps ? Ses larmes se mêlent à sa sueur et à son sang. Elle aimerai se relever, comme dans les films. Ceux que son frère adore, avec les super-héros qui se relèvent toujours et battent les méchants pour sauver la fille. Jeanne aimerait qu'on la sauve. Elle a chaud. Elle a l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur et en même temps elle se sent déjà partir. Son sang forme une flaque, elle peut le sentir autour d'elle. Putain, elle veut pas mourir comme ça. Elle voulait devenir institutrice, avoir deux enfants et acheter une jolie maison à Orléans. Elle veut pas ça... Elle pleure en murmurant faiblement ;

\- Je...Veux pas...Mourir...Maman, j'ai...peur...

Elle pleure et essaye de bouger ;

\- Maman...viens...

Son sang coule encore plus à cause de ses mouvements et la douleur s'accentue dans tout son corps. Elle a l'impression de brûler ;

\- Ma...man...

Jeanne voulait juste écouter de la musique. Juste être à un concert. Elle ferme les yeux en pleurant.

* * *

 _14 novembre 2015, 8 heures 14 minutes, Twitter_

 ** _CharlesTheKing (CharlesValois)_** Recherche la femme qui m'a sauvé au #Bataclan : grande, blonde, cheveux courts avec un blouson en cuir. Si quelqu'un la connait, merci de me contacter #RechercheParis #ParisAttentat

 _ **Jacques le Magnifique (JacquesDarc)**_ _CharlesValois_ C'est peut-être ma sœur, elle était au Bataclan. Est-ce qu'elle est comme ça ; .jeanneanniversaire22ans #RechercheParis #ParisAttentat

 ** _CharlesTheKing (CharlesValois)_** Oui c'est elle ! J'aimerai la voir pour la remercier. Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

 _ **Jacques le Magnifique (JacquesDarc)**_ Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles depuis hier soir.

 _Samedi 14 novembre 2015, 17 heures 23_

 **Jacques le Magnifique (JacquesDarc)** Malheureusement nous venons d'apprendre que Jeanne est morte durant l'attaque du Bataclan. Merci à ceux qui ont retweeté sa photo...

* * *

 **C'est court, je sais. Petite précision ; les arobases ne s'affichent pas sur le site j'ai donc mit des parenthèses. J'ai taché de rendre cet OS réaliste, c'est pourquoi j'ai utilisé twitter étant donné l'importance qu'a eu ce réseau social.**

 **Jeanne est donc la réincarnation de Jeanne d'Arc qui apparaît dans Hetalia, compte tenu du personnage historique je l'imagine assez bien réagir de la sorte face aux terrorristes. C'est à dire tenter de se défendre malgré tout.**

 **CharlesTheKing est bien sur le roi Charles pour qui Jeanne d'Arc s'est battu, et qui l'a abandonné aux mains des anglais lors de la guerre de Cent ans. (TheKing est ironiquement mis en anglais).**

 **Jacques le Magnifique est Jacques d'Arc, le frère de Jeanne qui a réellement existé (bien qu'il ne se nomme pas "le Magnifique" mais vu les noms que l'on peux trouver sur twitter, cela ne me semblait pas si extravagant que cela).**


End file.
